1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel tape for forming a cutting edge on cartons or boxes for convolutely wound rolls of film, paper or foil products, and in one aspect to a new method for applying a cutting edge in-line with the printing or sheeting station of the carton manufacturing machine. The cutting edge is formed of a polymeric material adhered to the carton for cutting lengths of material from a roll in the carton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with teachings of using a rectangular dispensing carton for a roll of sheet material, which material is intended to be dispensed and severed in the desired length from the carton by the consumer. The cartons generally have a cutter on an edge of the front panel or on the lid to aid in cutting the material. The cutter is formed with a saw-toothed edge to guide the cut across the width of the sheet material.
The saw-toothed or serrated cutting edge has been typically formed of a metal (EP 352634 A dated Jan. 1,1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,311) or from the carton paper or board impregnated with resin (WO 9635574 A2), or by reinforcing a paper carton with plastic or vulcanized fiber materials with an ultrasonic fusion member (JP 8309890 A dated May 22, 1995). U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,066 discloses a flip top dispenser carton of the type related to the present invention wherein the invention relates to the flaps forming the ends of the carton. It also teaches that the longitudinally extending free edge of the outer panel is straight and is provided with a plastic reinforcing strip. The patent teaches the combination of a straight edge 40 and the reinforcing strip 42 provides a rigid cutting surface for tearing heavier rolls of film such as wax paper and aluminum foil. The reinforcing plastic is applied to adjacent blanks which are contiguous, such that a single cut, defining the free edges of both blanks simultaneously forms the side edges of both plastic strips, producing a cutting edge at lower cost than the metal saw-tooth blades.
The present invention differs from the prior art in that the present invention compares a film tape coated with an adhesive for continuous application to a carton fiber board or to the blank to form a resulting reinforced cutting edge on the lid flap or front panel of a carton. The tape is applied to the carton board during the normal box making process. The tape is formed of a polymeric material which is strong enough to serve the numerous cutting operations on the material dispensed from the ultimate carton but not as sharp or likely to cause injury to the consumer as the current methods.